Do You Trust Me?
by YuKanda
Summary: Back from a mission, Kanda & Lavi started to have strange dreams about each other,concerning...Their deaths. Worried about each other,the two realize their growing feelings. Trying to fix the "nightmare" thing will lead them to nothing good. LAVI/KANDA


**_DISCLAIMER:_ I don't own -man, all belong to Hoshino sensei... If it was otherwise...... Lavi e Kanda should have been together from a VERY LONG TIME!!! **

**  
**_**WARNING**:_ YAOI - if you don't know what this word means, or if you don't like boy/boy relationship this story is not for you, don't say I didn't tell you! You know the song, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!

Well, this should have been posted first since it's the very first FF I ever write in my own language, and I completed the translation in English before the one of "When the Dawn is just another Night"... But yeah it took more time to adjust things so it happened to be posted second.

All my thanks for this go to EMBERLEM, who did the beta work for me!!!

If you spot any errors, they are all mine for changing badly something she suggested XD

Also, since I'm so naive sometimes, I got all the disclaimers erased correcting some stuffs... I'm sorry for the ones who read the fic without the notes, even if they're not so important in the end...

* * *

**8 JULY 2009 - HAPPY LAVIYU DAY TO EVERYBODY!!!**

* * *

**DO YOU TRUST ME?**

1 – The DREAM –

A dark passageway. Hurried footsteps up flights of stairs. The sound of gasping breaths resounding all around him.

_I... Is that my breath I'm hearing? Am I the one who's running? And, where am I heading to? I can't see it… It's so dark, and I'm so tired... My arms are so heavy... _

PLICK. PLICK. PLICK.

At the sound of that dripping, Kanda looked down, suddenly understanding why his arms were so heavy: He was carrying a lifeless body.

Lavi.

The chest of the young man was badly bandaged, covering what seemed to be a vast and deep wound, and his clothes were soaked through with blood... Blood which now began to drip copiously on the stairs…

- Lavi! - Kanda's eyes opened wide in surprise: he didn't remember anything, had no idea of what had happened, neither of where he was nor where he was running to with a wounded Lavi in his arms... Also, he had no idea if the redhead was still alive... And he was so tired... He forced his legs to keep running, up and up those stairs that _had _to lead somewhere. Suddenly, he found his foot stepping on air. A false step? Kanda's balance wobbled and he felt himself falling backwards, on and on, into a seemingly never-ending void...

With a choked wheeze Kanda jumped sit on the bed, heart racing wildly, his body bathed in sweat and hardly breathing, eyes wide-open in a mixture of relief and surprise realizing it was only a fucking nightmare... THAT fucking nightmare...

Since the last mission when that damn idiot, Lavi, had had the wonderful thought of shielding him from an Akuma at the risk of his life, he had had the dream six times, with minor variations on the events inside it, and he was starting to like the sensation he felt upon awakening, less and less.

It was so terribly annoying to be tormented during his sleep by that fucking brain-dead moron. As if it wasn't enough that Kanda had to deal with him and his idiotic smile when he was awake!

- CHE. - Kanda looked at his fists, clenched in the sheets of his bed. Getting angry was useless. It couldn't change the fact that he was afraid of losing Lavi...

He couldn't deny it anymore. After the sixth time, the sensation those dreams left him with when he awoke couldn't be ignored anymore. He brought a hand to his face, still stunned by how realistic the fucking dream was. Muttering to himself, Kanda sighed, _"Why am I caring so much whether that idiot lives or dies... What's happening to me?"_

He looked at the clock. It was nearly 6 am. Once again, he had been jerked awake before dawn. He couldn't restrain an annoyed sigh. Slowly, Kanda began to dress, since he knew by now that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anymore. He came out of his room, leaning his arms on the metal railing of the Tower, letting the rising sun warm his drawn features.

"_Lavi." _He couldn't stop thinking about him. Maybe he had allowed Lavi to get too close, accepting his friendship over time, and even developing affection for the redhead.

His expression darkened even more, if possible, given the mood in which he had woken up... Realizing that he had feelings for someone made him feel weak, and more than anything, Kanda hated feeling weak.

It was even worse since the object of those feelings was the person who irritated and teased him continuously in every way that he could, to the point of Kanda almost losing his wits.

He sank his face in his hands. Why he was feeling that way? He couldn't get angry with Lavi, it was himself that he was furious at. And of course, as always, the rest of the world.

After remaining motionless in that position for what seemed to be an endless amount of time, he tried to chase away those thoughts, heading to the refectory.

Having breakfast would help distract him, or at least Kanda hoped so.

However, his attempt not to think about what was tormenting him was actually rather unsuccessful, judging by how all those who crossed him fled to one side upon glimpsing his expression. Despite all this, Kanda barely saw them, preoccupied with cursing his stupidity.

Violently, he flung open the door of the Cafeteria. This captured the attention of every Finder in the room, who, while murmuring to one another in terror, - What could have happened to agitate Kanda-dono so early in the morning. - were pressed against the opposite corner of the room at a prudent distance away from the black mood the Exorcist seemed to be in.

- Jerry, the usual. - Kanda asked mechanically, his voice not betraying the fury that his expression suggested.

- Kanda-san... Already in a bad mood at this time in the morning... - Jerry commented, shaking his head disconsolately while giving Kanda the tray.

- CHE. - was all he got as response as the Japanese teenager took it from his hands and headed towards one of the tables.

Kanda laid the tray on the table, putting Mugen next to it, and let himself fall on the bench with ill-concealed annoyance: he wasn't even the slightest bit hungry.

He brought a morsel to his lips and chewed unwillingly. Then, Kanda placed the chopsticks on the tray and placed his elbows on the table, crossing his hands and resting his chin on them, lost in his thoughts. The Finders didn't know whether to be more frightened by his previous enraged expression or by this one, which was completely blank...

Kanda's mind whirled, his thoughts continuously cycling around the dream he had that night. "_I can't stop thinking about it ... Fucking dream. If Lavi wasn't so reckless I wouldn't be worrying about him like this... He'll do it again; I'm sure as hell... That stupid idiot. Damn it. How did I become so attached to him?"_

The sudden opening of the cafeteria's door caused everyone to give a start, except for Kanda, who was only shaken from his thoughts. This brought his attention back to the untouched breakfast, until a well known voice greeted him cheerfully.

- Yuuu-Chaaan! Good Morning! You're awake so early too? - for a moment a surprised expression replaced Lavi's perpetual smile: "_Yuu never gets up this early. I wonder why he's up."_ He absolutely had to find out, he said to himself, a mischievous smile reappearing immediately.

"_Lavi!"_ Kanda's eyes opened wide in surprise for a tenth of a second before his self-control returned his face to its usual neutral expression. He hadn't even turned round before the redhead was seated at his side playing with his hair... Pushing Lavi away and pulling the lock of hair free from the redhead's grasp, Kanda unbalanced the other Exorcist backwards on the bench.

- Cut it out! - the samurai spat at Lavi with a murderous look.

He couldn't stand his hair being touched, especially by the Bookman apprentice, and especially that morning, because after that dream it gave him a strange feeling.

- Aww, Yuu-chan you're intractable this early in the morning? - Lavi protested, feigning a sulky expression.  
- What do you want. - Kanda for his part showed his usual pissed-off expression, trying (quite successfully) to maintain his icy tone of voice. - And don't use my first name.

- And I was expecting at least a Good Morning...

- CHE. - was the only response that Lavi got, as Kanda returned to fumble with his plate.

Lavi uttered a sad sigh and turned to Jerry, who was watching the scene with an amused look, even as the other Finders were paralyzed by terror (waiting the explosion of violence they were sure would have occurred shortly after), while they huddled against each other more closely at the corner of the room... Except for one. There was a strange movement inside the crowd. One of the Finder was busy taking notes...

- What tasty stuff are you going to prepare for me, Jerry? I'm super hungry! - Lavi shouted, head just above Kanda's shoulder, waving his arm about as if he was in the middle of the sea... Kanda slammed both hands on the table, and Lavi could not help but shift aside into a defensive position. Before the situation got worse, Jerry arrived in record time with Lavi's breakfast.

- There you are Lavi, eggs, bacon, and apple pancakes with maple syrup! - Jerry smiled dazzlingly, placing everything in front of the Bookman apprentice.

Kanda's face turned blue as he looked at the tray, feeling that he was about to throw up...

- WOW! - Lavi exclaimed happily, starting to attack his food vigorously with fork and knife.

- So, how come you're up so early, eh, Lavi? Did the old man throw you out of bed? - Jerry asked, content to meddle in Lavi's affairs since he couldn't do so in Kanda's.

- Naa, the old panda sleeps more than me! - his smile disappeared for a moment - In fact... I slept badly cause I had a bad dream... - Lavi laughed, raking a hand through his ruffled hair. - And I couldn't go back to sleep after that!

Kanda's eyes opened wide in shock, but he didn't turn towards them... "_He too?"_ He brought a hand to his face, trying to regain control of himself.

- You should eat less loathsome things at dinner - stated Jerry - if you want to avoid nightmares. - Lavi grinned, scratching his head in embarrassment, before his gaze fell on Kanda. Noting his unreadable expression hidden behind the long fringe, the young Bookman could not refrain from teasing him.

- Hey, Yuu, what's with that dark face? Slept badly too? Did you have a nightmare? Maybe the same I had? - Lavi asked Kanda between bites of his food.

If it wasn't for his prodigious self-control, Kanda would have started. "_But how, how can he hit the mark every time?" _he asked himself, trying to prevent his body from trembling. He turned to look Lavi, his face tense, frowning with an icy-cold glance. His voice had the same icy tone when he answered.

- No. And what I dream is none of your business. Quit annoying me, shut up and use your fucking mouth to eat your crap.

- Ah, Yuu, you're always so mean to me! Don't you want to know what I dreamed of?

- CHE. - of course he wanted to know, more than anything else, but Kanda would rather die than admit it. And that mischievous gaze infuriated him, it was so irritating... But also... He caught himself thinking how much being the object of that look made him feel helpless, and... He closed his eyes. "_If you hold me now I'm not sure what would happen..."_

Suddenly two hands were laid on his shoulders, ripping him from his train of thought. Instinctively Kanda started to shake them off, looking up towards their owner, his face distorted in a grimace of anger. "_When did he stand up? When?"_

- Give me some credit, Yuu... You are so tense, no wonder you sleep badly. A massage has never killed anyone, come on, let me do it... - his smile was so sweet, disarming... The anger turned into surprise, the hands left the grip on Lavi's, then his expression relaxed and Kanda bowed his head closing eyes again.

- Fine. But if you make one of your usual jokes, I'll cut you in two like an apple.

- Got it! Promise! - Lavi said nodding decisively as he keep smiling at the other, despite the fact that Kanda was no longer looking at him.

Why the Finders seemed to see for a moment two fingers of Lavi's hand crossed? Jerry made the sign of the cross, he didn't know what was hatching Lavi's little red head, but it should be for sure something catastrophic...

For his part, Lavi didn't think of anything else other than massaging his Yuu's shoulders, feeling the tension melt from the muscles, while Yuu's body relaxed.

"_Finally."_, thought the redhead. After holding the samurai to himself in that damn nightmare, wounded and bleeding, he only wanted to protect him, to see him being well. Unconsciously he loosened Kanda's hair, beginning to massage his scalp, causing Kanda to shiver while Lavi's fingers was slipping among his ebony hair.. The massage was so nice, so relaxing... Lavi's hands went down along the neck, and then back to the Japanese's shoulders. Kanda realized he was feeling the desire to surrender completely in the Bookman apprentice's capable hands, and if only they hadn't been in a place this 'public', Kanda would probably have done it. Asked him to continue forever... to move down along his body, to...

"_What the hell I'm thinking?"_ he asked himself, suddenly realizing how much he'd allowed himself to get away with, and how much because of that the 'caresses' of Lavi's massage was embarrassing him. His cheeks began to burn, a sign that he was blushing, and the more he tried to control himself the worse it became. He was about to stand up and shake Lavi off him abruptly, when the redhead stopped the massage and started to tie his hair in the usual ponytail.

Everyone in the room was watching with bated breath: peace had lasted for far too long. The Finders were sure that Lavi would do something stupid within the next thirty seconds, and Jerry had already placed the first-aid kit by his side...

- So? Better? - Kanda only nodded, as if he would betray his emotions just by speaking. Lavi wanted so badly to braid the samurai's hair, but after working so hard to make Yuu relax, being chased all over the Tower with Mugen was really out of the question. It was then that he noticed the slight redness on Kanda's cheeks.

He was... Embarrassed?

Lavi's good intentions were forgotten in an instant as the mischievous grin reappeared on his face, while his hand left its grip on Kanda's ponytail just tied up, and he sunk down to place a kiss on Kanda's cheek.

The stupid action was accomplished. Kanda opened his eyes wide in shock, springing to his feet, Mugen already extracted and pointed to Lavi's jugular, the bench overturned on the ground, the table flung a meter away, and Kanda's breakfast scattered all over the floor... The Finders threw themselves to the ground, covering their heads with the arms and Jerry hid below the kitchen desk, hands bunging his ears...

- You... Sick bastard... - Kanda growled, eyes flashing like lightning. - How dare you... I'll cut you into pieces so small that they can't even be used to fertilize the lawn...

Lavi raised his hands in front of him as a surrender sign, laughing nervously. - Come on Yuu, it was only a joke, can't we discuss about it like civilized people?

- NO. Die in silence. - Kanda rotated Mugen's blade, ready to decapitate the redhead.

- Y-Yuu you're not serious, are you? And then it's not fair, I'm disarmed...

- CHE. As you wish, then I'll use my hands. - the samurai spat out, lowering Mugen and sheathing it, while he seized Lavi by the scruff of the neck with the other arm.

With Mugen sheathed their public considered the situation of danger partially returned and many heads peeped out from behind the tables, Jerry too appeared again at his window.

-Y-Yuu please, be reasonable...- stuttered Lavi, grasping Kanda's hand with his. How were they warm, the samurai wondered, his own were always cold. In response he tightened his grip, wringing a groan of pain from Lavi. - Y-Yuu you're suffocating me...

And the dream flashed into his mind vividly, as if he were still plunged in it. Lavi's face, streaked with blood, resting against his chest... He felt a pang in his heart, and all his anger suddenly vanished. His grip loosened and his dark eyes locked into Lavi's emerald one, a look so intense that the redhead was shaken by it. He couldn't guess what was going on inside the young Japanese's mind, until he noticed where that glance moved to, and that Kanda's lips were parting slightly, the distance between their faces narrowing.

"_He don't want to... He's not really going to do it, isn't he?"_

Kanda found himself staring at the face of the person who was now so important to him, as if it were the first time, noticing things that he'd never previously realized. "_I never really looked at him. His face is so naive that even if he does everything he can to look like a fucking idiot... I..."_

With that lost expression painted on his face, Lavi looked so helpless to him... Lips curved in an uncertain smile… Those same lips that had kissed him on the cheek just a moment before. His eyes was captured by them, the memory of their warmth had overwhelmed his senses. As if in a trance, Kanda parted his lips and moved closer to Lavi's face.

Given the stalemate (not being able to see the faces of the two Exorcists, the quarrel seemed to have come to a standstill for them) the Finders stood up, and there was a certain movement within the group, and a growing murmur.

- ….So, who bet on the hair being untied?

They were... betting on them? Lavi was incredulous.

- Who guessed the breakfast overturned? Who guessed the kiss?

Kiss. That word penetrated Kanda's mind bringing him back at once to reality, and his motion suddenly stopped as his brain caught up with what he was about to do. Just in time too. An instant more and he would have kissed Lavi on the lips.

The other Exorcist looked confused, but not at all inclined to avoid anything Kanda was planning to do. _"Fuck! What's wrong with me, I was about to kiss him!"_ Kanda thought furiously.

Out of spite, sure, it was only that (or at least he strongly desired to convince himself of it). However, this would've not changed the perception of the others in the room. He felt himself flare up at the simple thought of their lips meeting.

Fortunately his back was facing the Finders... Before he was unable to control the violent flushing he felt spreading over his face, Kanda hoisted Lavi up to the point where the redhead found himself precariously balanced on the tips of his feet, tossing him violently to the side, where the Bookman Junior impacted harshly against Jerry's desk.

- If you **ever** do that again, you're **dead**. - hissed the samurai menacingly, back facing the redhead, while leaving the room with slow but resolute steps, slamming the door behind him violently.

- Lavi, everything's all right? - Jerry peeked over the edge of the bench, an arm resting on the first-aid kit.

- Fuck, what a pain, Yuu was really rough this time... - he said, standing up while brushing off his clothes. - Thank you Jerry, but there's no need of that. I'm not scratched anywhere, despite being covered with bruises.

He came close to the Finders, still dismayed. - So, you bet on us, damned swindlers!- Lavi rebuked them while massaging his sore back. - Next time I want a percentage...

- Don't get so upset, Lavi-san... It's not our fault if you are foolish enough to continue teasing Kanda-dono. - Michael said, shaking his head in disapproval. -You can't complain if we try to guess what new madness you're up to... It's the only entertainment we get!

- Good for you that Yuu didn't understand what you were doing... - now it was Lavi's turn to shake his head. - Anyway, let me pass you Yuu-chan's thanks, Michael. You were just in time. - he grinned with his usual attitude, causing the Finder to think that he was being made fun of.

- What? I don't understand, Lavi-san. - the Finder looked really confused. - Why would he thank me? For what?

- Don't worry about it, it's not that important. It's alright this way.

Lavi turned back, and as he approached Jerry's desk again, he let out a dejected sigh. - Jerry, give me a coffee please.

- Hey, Lavi. Do you believe he would really do it? - Lavi blinked in surprise at that question, looking through Jerry's mirror glasses.

- I don't know what you're talking about... - said then the redhead, trying to show his best unaware expression.

-Better for you, Lavi. And just as well that the confusion the Finder's made interrupted you.-

Lavi was dazed. "_It seems I'm not the only one who had the clear feeling that Yuu was going to kiss me... Jerry was closer and better placed compared to the Finders, he must have enjoyed the show..."_

Jerry put away the first-aid kit in the kitchen's back. - You'd let him do it, wouldn't you? - the cook whispered into the youth's ear with the look of an accomplice, while he placed the coffee on the window desk. Lavi almost toppled the cup at the violent thrill he felt down his spine upon hearing those words. Jerry was capable of making him feel terribly uneasy, insinuating things like that with his sly look...

- N-no, Yuu is not like that, you misunderstood... - Jerry arched an eyebrow. - I'm serious! If he was really about to do what you think (and I don't believe so), it should be only for revenge, nothing more. Yuu is the way he is. When he snaps, he doesn't think... And he didn't realize that something like that would've only resulted in damaging just his reputation. - Lavi sighed deeply, moving a hand to his face. - I wouldn't dare to think about the outcry this would have lead to...

- You are a terrible liar when it comes to these things. And you also would be consenting, which is worse.

- Shhhhh! Don't speak so loudly! - Lavi begged, clasping his hands together and glancing around with a scared expression, ensuring that the Finders were not eavesdropping. - If a rumor like that gets out, Yuu... All hell will break loose...

- You worry too much about Kanda, even though he doesn't give a damn for you... You're hopeless.- commented Jerry patting a hand on the redhead shoulder in a fatherly manner.

- You won't tell it, will you? Please...- Lavi's imploring expression didn't slip Michael's attention.

- Tell what? What happened that I didn't know about? - he leaned forward to look at Lavi face to face. The young Exorcist jumped back in surprise.

- ARGH! Michael don't do that anymore, you almost frightened me to death!

Michael continued to stare at him.

- You've fully seen what's happened so far, Lavi asked me not to mention this mess with Komui, that's all. - Jerry said with a face made of stone while carelessly drying a glass.

"_Hey! He nearly lies better than me!" _Lavi thought stunned - Then I rely upon it, Jerry! - he said loudly, greeting everyone while going to leave the Cafeteria. On that moment the door opened again.

Kanda closed the table's door behind him with unprecedented violence. Once out he collapsed against the wall, resting his head on it, eyes narrowed and fists tight. "_I lost control! It shouldn't happen again... It won't happen again!"_ He leaned on the wall with one arm, bringing the other hand to his face, with his back slightly curved, as if he felt ill. Which was in fact the truth. Kanda felt really bad, like he was about to vomit... He tried to control his posture, afraid that Lavi would come out behind him at any moment.

Sighing, he looked around to make sure that no one had seen him in that state, and then began to run towards his room, face still a bit reddened from embarrassment. Fortunately, he didn't meet anybody along the way, at least until he reached his door. Allen was coming out from his own room one floor below, and had turned around upon hearing the sound of running footsteps. Kanda didn't notice the English boy's presence, preoccupied as he was trying to regain control of himself.

Panting slightly, he stood in front of his door placing his hands on it, head bowed. Then he leaned heavily against it, his forehead pressed against the bare wood. Allen was astonished by his extremely strange behavior, even more so when he saw Kanda repeatedly beat his brow against the wood of the door before opening it and sliding quickly inside. Open mouthed, he remained there for a few moments staring at Kanda's room before heading to the Cafeteria with a shrug of shoulders, to have breakfast.

- Good Morning everyone! - said the newcomer, flashing one of his cheerful smiles.

- Ah! Good Morning Allen. - resounded across the room as response from the Finders.

- Hey Allen, Good Morning to you... - it was Lavi's turn to greet the younger exorcist, while trying to slip away, but to no avail. Allen noted the conditions of the Cafeteria, Lavi's messed clothes, and the bruises on the redhead's neck.

- What the hell happened here! - after the first moment of amazement, he remembered crossing Kanda a short while ago, as he was leaving his room. - Ah....... Now I understand why Kanda was so upset. You have quarreled again, eh?

Lavi bent his head sadly. "_This story will never end..."_

- Well, I wouldn't put it in these terms... I made a little fun of him as usual and things degenerated a bit, that's all, nothing serious, really Allen. - he addressed the white-haired Exorcist a wide smile, nodding more to himself than to the youth.

- Lavi... - Allen arched an eyebrow observing again the conditions of the Cafeteria - It seems as if a hurricane has just passed through, and you say that you've just made 'a little fun' of Kanda...

- 'Made fun of' is not the term I would have used... - commented Michael, sniggering slightly. - He gave him a kiss on the cheek! And Kanda-dono got dead angry! He wanted to slice Lavi-san into pieces and he looked really close to doing it! Then he inexplicably launched him against Jerry's window and went away with the mere menace of NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN. You were so lucky, Lavi-san. - Michael continued to shake his head to emphasize how stupid it was for Lavi to provoke Kanda like that.

- What???- Allen's jaw dropped open. -What have you done?

But Lavi wasn't listening. "_Good to know, so they haven't seen more - or didn't understand it."_ he thought, relieved. He felt himself pulled by the sleeve and turned to look at his young friend, who had a really worried expression on his face. -You're an idiot. What on earth got into you?

- Ehm, I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist embarrassing Yuu. - Bookman Junior justified himself with a cheerful laugh.

- Lavi ... You'll better keep clear from Kanda for a while. He looked really troubled when I saw him, I wouldn't want you to get killed for real this time.

Lavi shot a look at Michael, who was listening with interest. - Allen, are you hungry? Come on, lets order your food and go sit. - he said taking the boy by the arm and dragging him in front of Jerry.

Allen nodded. So after ordering a massive amount of food, the English Exorcist followed Lavi to the more isolated table, and while waiting for Jerry to start bringing them the food, Lavi returned to the subject. - Allen... Are you sure that Yuu was really that upset? He never cared about my jokes before... - his voice betrayed his concern.

- Lavi, this one was really serious, did you realize it? - Allen looked at him gravely. Lavi sighed collapsing onto the table, hands on his head. - So... Allen, Yuu was... well? - he asked, half turning toward the youth.

- I can't tell, - noting the Finders leaning towards them, Allen moved closer to Lavi, whispering the rest to his ear - from the angle I was looking from, I only know he was running to his room, visibly shaken and red in face... And now I'm no longer sure it was because of fatigue.

Lavi let out a stifled groan, and adjusted himself so that he was propped up on his elbows, supporting his chin between closed fists. Allen continued speaking in his ear, while keeping an eye on the room.

- He leaned against the door for a while, and then started to hit his head on it! He did that at least three times before going inside. That truly scared me! It was really… Weird.

The young Exorcist straightened himself upon seeing Jerry coming with his food. Worried, Lavi murmured an 'I have to apologize to him', springing to his feet. However, he was immediately caught by Allen's hand, which dragged him back down to the bench while Jerry's one pushed him down by the head.

- Not now, you stupid idiot. Leave Kanda to cool down first if you don't want to get killed! - the chorus of their voices was stronger than they expected, stunning Lavi, who stared at Allen and Jerry wide-eyed.

This phrase was heard throughout the room, giving Finders the absolute certainty something was really wrong. Even though everyone pretended not to have heard that outburst, they knew that this was not the case.

Aware that he couldn't do anything to fix the damage, Lavi remained quiet, sitting next to Allen until he finished eating his 'rich' breakfast. Then, after getting rid of the younger exorcist by taking refuge in the library, the redhead decided to go looking for Kanda.

_Prudently_, he said to himself. _Prudently_.

* * *

**Notes: **You will notice that I used the blue color to indicate that Kanda felt nauseous... My beta told me it's not usual^^ But I decided to keep it because in Japanese animation, it's canon the blu/gray color on the face to show the characters are disgusted or feel bad about something XD

Also, I chose to leave the "PLICK" sound we use in Italian language to indicate the dripping of blood, sorry if this confused you, but I like it more than "drip"...

* * *


End file.
